The Head that Dreams
by The Blue Spy
Summary: When Zim finds himself in the Yagiri Pharmaceutical research building, he immediately makes a break for it. Just before he escapes though, he finds something that intrigues him: a head, floating in a tube, with brain activity. With a new found purpose, Zim is determined to crack the mystery surrounding the head, and find out what it is dreaming. Constructive criticism please.
1. Finding the Head

The Head that Dreams

An Invader Zim and Durarara!

Crossover FanFiction.

Written by the Blue Spy.

Chapter 1: The Head that Dreams.

He did not know how he had gotten there; he only knew it was a bad place for someone like him to be.

Ex-invader Zim was currently running, trying his best to keep his squeedlyspooch from spilling out of his lacerated belly.

He was certain that Dib was behind this.

Zim suddenly stopped, his antenna picking out a steady vibration traveling through the floor, coming toward his location. During his training on planet Devestus, he had come to know the sound well.

The stomp of combat boots.

Zim immediately dashed through the closest door, praying to the Tallest Almighty that it was not locked, or worse, a security patrol on the other side. In his weakened state, he did not know think he would be able to fight them off without taking too much damage. His luck held out.

The hall was empty, and had six doors leading off it, three to a side.

Zim leaned against the door, breathing heavily. He carefully moved his arms to see the extent of the wound he had sustained from reactivating a little too late. When his reactivation process had completed, he was more than a little surprised to see the shocked faces of the humans in white coats and face masks staring back at him. He looked down to see the long smooth cut through his uniform and into his abdomen. Hid bright pink blood congealing around the scalpel, still lodged in his lower pelvic regions.

Zim blinked, wide eyed, and open-mouthed. Then he screamed and used his PAK legs to tear through his restraints and vault over his surgeons' heads to freedom.

That freedom was currently in jeopardy, as Zim was thoroughly lost. The fact that these humans used a different language than the ones where he lived was also confusing to Zim when he had tried to read a building map. He could not even find a "You are here" arrow in this strange new language of lines. The vertical, horizontal, diagonal, parallel, and perpendicular lines, among others, had reminded him, oddly enough, of the irken written language.

'Irk…' thought Zim, feeling a stabbing pain of grief in his squeedlyspooch, which was quickly overridden by the literal stabbing sensation that was located there. Irk, his home. However, he could not really call it home anymore, now that he knew the truth. Earth was his home now. This filthy spinning ball of dirt was now his permanent residence, and if he did not escape soon, his grave.

"No, NO!" cried Zim in defiance, "I refuse to perish here and now. I'm an invader no matter what the Tallests say. I AM ZIIIIIM!" After his mighty battle cry however, Zim was reduced to a twitching pile of irken meat, coughing up blood.

After Zim regained his composure, he noticed the clomp of boots was getting uncomfortably close. Too, close. In fact, they seemed to be coming directly toward the door he was currently hiding behind.

Uh oh.

Zim jumped to his feet and ran towards the farthest doors in the hall, thinking under the assumption that since they were farthest, the humans would search them last. Humans were stupid that way. He tried the farthest door on the right and found it locked with a deadbolt. He cursed a few words in irken, most of them meaning 'defect,' and ran to the door across the hall. He tried it as well, and it too was locked. Zim was about to try the door to the left when he realized that the door was locked electronically. Zim almost cried out in relief before he took his data-pad from his PAK and quickly hacked the door, immediately opening it, dashing in, closing, and locking it directly behind him. The entire process took less than five seconds, just the way he liked it.

Zim waited patiently for his optical implants' night vision to kick in so he could find an escape route, but all thoughts of escape vanished when he saw the lone object the room held.

In the middle of the room was a giant specimen tube, much like the ones in his own subterranean lab, only instead of being tinted pink, this one was completely transparent. However, the object that resided within the tube was what held Zim's attention and sent his mind reeling. It was something that, while almost commonplace in Zim's own lab, was something Zim never imagined to be in a human research lab.

It was a head.

A female human head, quite pretty by human standards, though Zim did not see it that way. It had jaw length brownish-red hair, and a small smile on its peaceful face. Almost as if, it was dreaming.

Zim walked in a trance to the specimen tube, staring at the head in wonder. It did not respond. It simply bobbed lightly up and down on unseen currents, its hair waving slightly. It was magnificent. Zim had seen and piloted through many of the universe's wonders, but the vast beauty of space in Zim's opinion was nothing near the wonder and mystery that the head had shown.

The feeling triggered a memory in the deepest parts of his PAK's memory files. He closed his eyes, remembering himself barely out of smeethood and taking his first piloting lesson. Zim, always the troublemaker, had hacked his training Voot's safety settings and launched himself into the sky. As the Voot Trainer accelerated, Zim felt his small body press into the cushioned seat and amidst the thrill of flight was the rapidly growing feeling of fear. He was about to send out a distress call when suddenly the Voot broke through the upper atmosphere and into the starry void beyond. The feelings of excitement and fear were both suddenly replaced by childish wonder. The beauty of it all was breathtaking. From the surface of his home planet, Irk, to the satellites and stations that orbited it. However, the big kicker was stars. There were hundreds, thousands, tens of thousands. It was hopeless to try to count them all he realized that almost immediately. He just floated, not noticing the sudden loss of gravity, and stared timidly at the great mysterious void of space in awe and respect. Zim felt tears leek down his face, which he quickly brushed away. He did not want to be branded a defect after all, but mostly wanted an unobstructed view of the beauty around him.

That was the last time he saw the universe in such a light. Shortly after he had been dragged back to the training grounds for basic training, where he was taught all the secrets the universe had to offer. He no longer viewed the universe in awe. He now saw it as merely a void, sparsely filled with stars and planets. Then he entered advanced military training, where he learned of all the other races in the known universe, and how they were all inferior, one way of another, to the irkens. Zim no longer respected the universe. Now when he looked at distant worlds, he did not see strange new cultures or fascinating new discoveries, he saw them as planets that needed the irken insignia branded on them, literally. It was through this process that Zim as he was known now was created.

Zim sniffed lightly, remembering seeing the universe through childlike eyes instead of his cold invader ones. He suddenly felt hot tracts of liquid trailing down his face. Out of habit, Zim brought a gloved claw up to brush away the tears when he stopped, and slowly lowered his hand. 'That won't be necessary anymore.' Zim thought dejectedly.

Suddenly the data-pad started beeping furiously, reminding Zim that he had yet to put it away. Zim looked at it and felt his blood run cold. Zim checked, double-checked, ran a diagnostic, and checked again. There was no mistake the readings were accurate.

The head had brain activity.

It was alive.

Zim's feelings of wonder increased dramatically. It should have been impossible for something like this to be real or to exist at all. Zim stared back down at his data-pad to try to find more answers. He did not, but he did find another mystery in the head's brain activity patterns.

It was smiling because it _was_ dreaming.

The head was no longer a mere strange object to Zim. It was more, much more. It was the physical embodiment of all things strange, mysterious and completely alien in the universe.

'Alien…'

That was it! That was why he was so intrigued with the head. In the dull and mundane world that Zim resided on, the head was something wildly different. It was as alien to him as he was to the humans.

He wanted to know more. He _had_ to know more.

He had to know what it was dreaming.

Zim realized that he was now obsessed with the head. He also realized that he was okay with it. It gave him the one thing that he needed more than anything, now more than ever.

It gave him a purpose. A reason to live.

Zim smiled softly, and put away his data-pad, feeling that for the first time in ages that things were going to go his way.

It was then that the door to the room was suddenly slammed open, allowing access to a troop of security guards.

Zim's antenna drooped. He would have to survive his bad day first.

End Chapter 1


	2. Lab 6 Confrontation

Disclaimer: I just realized that I forgot this, but better late than never. Anyway, I own neither Invader Zim nor Durarara!. It would be nice if I did, but I do not, and that is a shame. Eh, I'll live.

Chapter 2: Lab 6 Confrontation.

It had been Naime who had used her keycard to open the door to her lab. She was also the first one to enter the room, just to show the alien who was in charge. When the first five labs had been shown to be empty, Naime's heart sank. She had a feeling it would be there. She now wished that she had listened to Izaya's suggestion just to pack it into a box and not to worry about it when the movers came to take all the poison sensitive items away for the fumigation, when she had pointed out that one could never be too careful, or paranoid. Izaya had just chuckled, "Good point Naime. You learn quickly." Izaya spun slowly in his chair, "So, you want to hide it." It was not a question but a statement. As if he already knew what you were thinking before you even thought it. It was one of his more condescending personality traits.

"Yes."

"Somewhere safe and secure no doubt. Somewhere where the rightful owner might never get it. Somewhere you know like the back of your hand." Izaya stopped spinning and grinned, "You know where I'm referring to, correct?"

Naime did know.

It had been hard smuggling it in, but not impossible. When she had placed it back in its holding tube, she felt a wave of nostalgia pass through her, followed by the familiar flame of jealousy. She leaned forward and whispered harshly, "Seiji is mine. He is my Seiji-chan." It was childish, she knew, but her feelings for her brother had been sense childhood, and the same went with her strange rivalry with the head.

As she was leaving the research hall, she ran into the man who was her new boss. She didn't remember his name, or even remember learning it. However, she could fake recognition for the pudgy American bureaucrat, who in a perfect world would never be allowed near a child's chemistry set. Much less be the head of a pharmaceutical company.

She found it rather amusing that the original reason for his company's ruthless takeover of _her_ company was back in its old room. However, the feeling of amusement was drowned out by the burning anger she felt toward the man. The man didn't notice, and instead started talking to her as if she was a close friend.

"Miss Yagiri!" Naime cringed at the sound of her native tongue being butchered by this foreigner, "It's a pleasure to have you back. Where have you been, anyway?"

Naime had already prepared a response to this highly likely question, "I've been on a hiatus, helping a friend." She had to fight the urge to gag from referring to Izaya in such a way.

The generic looking American, upon hearing a satisfactory answer quickly dismissed it and started speaking rapidly, thus butchering the Japanese language even more, "Well, no matter. You're back, and what impeccable timing too. We just received something very exciting. It's even bigger than Lab 6."

Naime, being the scientist she was, was immediately intrigued. Had they found another dulahan head? _'No, bigger than that.'_ Naime scolded herself. Then another, more exciting possibility hit her, _'Could they have found a dulahan with its head?'_ Naime liked the latter idea better, but withheld her thoughts until more data was provided. She was a scientist after all. Finally, she asked the inevitable question, "Bigger than Lab 6? What is it?"

The pudgy American grinned like a child on Christmas morning. "It's an alien."

Naime, who for the entire conversation had failed to notice the American leading her to another, more heavily guarded wing of the building, was about to laugh at the absurdity of that statement when she entered an observation room and promptly choked on her own laughter. After she was done coughing she looked up to see if it was still real.

It was.

It was an alien.

The next few hours had passed like a breeze. Skin samples showed that it was not carbon based, but rather silicone based. After a few more tests and experiments they had learned a myriad of incredible things. Such as its intolerance to water, secretion from its skin cells that could kill any parasite on earth, and possibly the most exciting of all was finally determining that its little metal backpack was riveted to its spine and integrated directly into its nervous system via thick metal cables. All this was very fascinating in its own right, finally the time had come for the final examination.

It was time for the autopsy.

Actually, now that Naime thought about it, vivisection would be a better word for it now that it was apparent that the alien was still alive. How it had revived itself, no one knew. One second it was dead, the next it was alive and screaming its little bug-like head off. They were even less sure how it had escaped in such a short amount of time.

'_One thing's for sure,'_ Thought Naime,_' that fat American is going down for this, I'll make sure of it.'_ Even during an emergency, Naime was still thinking business strategy. This thought occurred to her. _'I've been spending way too much time with Izaya.'_ The thought of such implications was enough to make her slightly nauseous.

After following the trail of bright pink blood, they had stopped just inside the door to the research hall, where a small puddle of alien blood was slowly congealing. Next she ordered all the rooms to be searched in order.

When the fifth lab had been searched thoroughly, she knew that secrecy was no longer an option for her. Resigned to her misfortune, Naime opened the door to Lab 6 and stepped inside.

It was pretty dim without any lights on, but even so it was easy enough to see what was standing in front of the head's specimen tube.

The alien.

She was struck by how… human it looked. Sure it was semi-insectoid, but if the red eyes and antenna were covered up it could pass as a human child. A human with a skin condition and numerous birth defects, but a human nonetheless.

One of the guards, the leader perhaps, started to step forward, but was stopped by Naime. She wanted the alien to know who was in charge.

Naime stepped forward, "Can you understand me?" She spoke in Japanese.

The alien merely glared at her.

She tried again, this time in English, "Can you understand me?"

The alien's antenna shot up in surprise, "What were you speaking before?"

Naime was careful not to show her surprise at the alien's perfect English, "I was speaking Japanese."

"Japanese…" murmured the alien, non-existent brow furrowed in concentration, "does it have a written language too?"

"It uses Kanji, a script set."

The alien stared blankly at her.

"Yes."

It nodded, and then asked the question she knew was coming, "Where am I?"

"You are in the Yagiri Pharmaceutical research building."

For some reason that answer seemed to make it mad, "I mean what landmass. I could care less about your puny human structures."

Naime nodded, "You are in Ikibukuro, Japan, which is off the eastern coast of China, and part of the continent of Asia."

The alien nodded with its eyes closed, "Any more questions?" Naime asked politely.

Its eyes opened, "What is that?" it said, indicating the head with its free hand.

Naime grinned, "That, is classified."

The alien grinned back maliciously back, showing a mouth full of zipper like teeth, "Classified, just like my escape will be."

Naime frowned, "Who says you're going to escape?"

The alien's grin grew wider, "I do. I will escape. You may have poked and prodded me while I was out, but you have a long way to go before you learn all my secrets. So trust me, I will escape."

Naime did not trust it in the least, but it was right. She knew little about it little more than nothing , much less its skills.

She knew she wouldn't be able to capture it herself.

'_However…'_

Naime grinned faintly as she heard the grunts of the fat American pushing his way through the guards, _'I can make sure it escapes under his leadership.'_ Still grinning, Naime took two steps to the left to make room for the American. "Alright alien, just give yourself up and we won't have to hurt you."

The alien just gave a bored look to the American, obviously not seeing him as a threat. "You're explanations bore be, dough man. I'll leave even if I have to fight my way out."

The American laughed at this, "Are you kidding? You're wounded. You have to use an arm to keep your guts from spilling out. In your state, you're no match for us."

The alien looked down at itself, as if only just now did it realize that it had a rather serious opening in its chest, and chuckled lightly, "He he, yeah, I am down a limb aren't I? Oh well, I guess I'll just have to make do with my other seven."

The American's smile faltered, "Seven? Seven what?"

The alien smirked and held out its left arm, "One…" it put out its left foot "two…" right foot, "three…" Suddenly there was a whir of machinery as a long metal insect like leg shot out from the alien's metal backpack, "four…" another metal limb shot out behind it, "five…" another metal leg arched over it, helping to lift it to a new towering height. All the guards took an involuntary step back, "Six…" another metal limb rose up, and was held over the alien's head, the tip glowing green.

Naime had a feeling that what would happen next would be rather lethal to the human body. "Get down!" Only the fat American and she herself headed those words, the guards stood their ground fumbling for sidearms. Naime closed her eyes. There was a sudden sharp buzz, a blast of hot air, and the sound of many splatters. When all was quiet once again Naime opened her eyes to see all the guards were dead. The ones in the back were sliced in two cleanly and effortlessly. The ones in front were nothing more than bodily fluids on the walls. The guards in the middle were a strange and revolting mix between the two other states. When her hearing fully returned, the first sound she heard was that of the alien's maniacal laughter.

"Seven." The alien giggled, "For Irk's sake, I could've only used one and I still would have been victorious." It used its upraised spider like appendage to pop off the grate of the airshaft vent, and then sent all its prosthetics up to pull itself into the airshaft. "Oh, and one last thing," It lowered itself to face Naime, "No matter what my condition may be, invader Zim will always come out on top."

With that, the alien known as Zim entered the airshaft, leaving behind two blood soaked humans…

…and a trail of maniacal laughter.


	3. Miracles and Horrible Screaming Pain

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Although I wish I did, especially Invader Zim, but what are you going to do, eh?

Chapter 3: Miracles and Horrible Screaming Pain

Crawling through ceiling vents with a large laceration in his chest was not something Zim enjoyed.

Crawling through ceiling vents filled with dust with a large laceration in his chest was something Zim absolutely detested.

"Filthy, filthy, filthy, filthy, FILTHY HYUUUMANS!" screamed Zim, not caring about the possibility that his position might be given away, "I don't see how this could possibly become more disgusting than it already is."

It was at that moment that fate decided to have Zim crawl face-first into a dusty cobweb, simply because not even the mighty Zim is above the wrath of a provoked fate.

Zim, upon contact with the dusty web, started screaming again, "AHHH! I hate this planet!" Zim started thrashing around in his temper tantrum, but the pain that caused his chest was so great that he had to settle for slumping against the wall, muttering the occasional irken obscenity. Eventually he calmed down and sighed. "I just want to go home."

Actually, that was not entirely true. What did he have at home other than reminders of the past? Of his failed mission? What he really wanted was to be out of the ventilation system, to be free of the smell of dust and decay and exhaust.

Wait a minute…

Exhaust fumes come from those filthy human vehicles, cars, and stuff.

For Zim, the new revolting smell gave him hope. If he could smell exhaust, he had to be close to the outside. All he had to do was find a way out…

…there.

Behind that grate, was the soft glow of natural light.

Behind that grate, was freedom.

Seconds later the grate was blasted off its frame by a high-powered laser, courtesy of Zim.

Aided by his partially extended PAK legs, Zim pulled himself out of the vent and into the evening air.

He took a deep breath… and immediately cringed at the taste of pollutants.

"Disgusting," Growled Zim, "But most definitely less filthy than the air I'm used to, meaning that the female scientist's claim of this being a different country gains some merit. That and the different language really make it believable."

Zim sighed, "So, I'm in Ikebukero, Japan. I have no sense of location besides that name, no resources besides the PAK on my back, my ruined uniform, and my mighty brain meats. My chest has been sliced open and I'm under the constant threat of disembowelment. Oh, and I don't know the native language."

"Some mighty obstacles indeed, but no obstacle is too great for invader Zim." The little egomaniac gloated.

Zim, using his now fully extended PAK limbs, crouched down like a spider ready to jump upon its unsuspecting prey.

"I'd better get started." With those parting words, Zim leapt off the rooftop and into the night.

===============Zrrrrrr! ===============

_'This,'_ Thought Mikado, _'is most definitely not going according to plan.'_

Indeed, being led by gunpoint by a pair of thugs to an undisclosed location was not an ideal situation to have his make-up placebo date with Anri in, who was being led by gunpoint with him.

Overall, things were looking bleak. Mikado couldn't use his phone to contact the police, the Dollars, or anyone for that matter. Mikado glanced at Anri to see if she was having any better luck herself with Sakia's children. The glowing red eyes said she was trying, but the crestfallen look on her face spoke the truth. No one was close enough to help.

No one was coming to save them.

_'It's okay,'_ Thought Mikado, trying desperately to hold onto his last shreds of optimism, _'We've still got options. We could…um…no, how about…no, that won't work, maybe…'_ Mikado's thought process was interrupted by one of the 'escorts' suddenly talking.

"It isn't every day that the boss takes interest in a pair of kids." The man said, "Any idea why he would?"

Mikado, finding it very hard to talk, simply shook his head.

The man shrugged, "Oh well. You'll probably figure it out before you're killed."

Mikado blanched. The other thug noticed, "Dude, don't scare the poor kid. That's just cruel."

"No, being cruel would be telling him what's going to happen to his girlfriend." The first man retorted.

Mikado was about to protest that he and Anri were not boyfriend and girlfriend, at least not in the strictest technical sense, when the full meaning of what had been said finally clicked in his head. "What's going to happen to her?"

The first man had the decency to look abashed. Finally, he spoke, "Hey, don't worry kid. Our boss is far more reasonable than most gang leaders. I'm sure you can negotiate her release."

That did make him feel better, though only a little.

"Turn here." grunted the second man.

Given that they were in no position to do otherwise, Mikado and Anri did so.

Mikado felt horrible. He had dragged Anri into a dangerous situation, and for what? To satisfy his need for a better memory of a date that wasn't even a date? What a selfish reason to endanger someone.

_'Alright, we need a plan, a strategy.'_ thought Mikado, before reality reared its ugly head. _'Augh, forget that, we need a miracle.'_

Yes, a miracle. Maybe Celty would drive by and notice what was going on, or Shizuo would turn the corner and take out his perpetual bad mood on the thugs. Maybe even Kadota and his gang would spontaneously show up to lend a helping hand.

_'Hell, even Izaya would be a welcome face at this point, and that's saying something.'_

Hope had dwindled next to nothing at this point for Mikado, _'Anri, I'm so sorry you got involved in this. If we survive, I'll promise to make it up to you.'_

Mikado sighed, _'We'll need to get away first. That miracle would look pretty good right about now.'_

It was at that moment that the alien fell from the sky.

===============Zrrrrrr! ===============

As Zim skittered along over the rooftops of Ikebukero, he quickly realized two very important facts.

His PAK legs didn't need blood, but his brain, which controlled his PAK legs, did.

He had lost a lot of blood, and was starting to feel the effects of blood loss.

These two facts combined to produce a dizzy, very out of it and uncoordinated Zim. The uncoordinated part was especially noticeable as Zim stumbled along on his biomechanical limbs.

However, the true extent of his lack of cognitive function was realized when he stumbled straight off the roof of a building.

What could be considered impressive however would have to be how Zim not only remained oblivious to his sudden fall, but also to his squeedlyspoogh flowing out of his body, or even when his 'spoogh snagged itself on something.

He did notice when his 'spoogh ran out of slack though.

"Huh? Who? What the-!?" Stuttered Zim, highly confused. One second he was running along the rooftops, the next he found himself dangling by his squeedlyspoogh in front-

In front of humans!

Really big ones too. They seemed to be armed as well.

Zim immediately jumped to conclusions and the worst-case scenario.

"Are you with the F.B.I?" Zim wheezed, "Because you'll never take my organs. Never!" Zim grunted with exertion and brought his PAK legs back online, and lifted them threateningly. "Be gone with you!" He screamed as loud as he could while lashing out with his PAK legs.

The thugs fled, terrified of the bizarre sight before them. Zim cackled weakly, "Victory…" he wheezed, "Now, to free my 'spoogh-." A wet ripping sound filled the air as Zim felt something that was supposed to be inside of him give. Then he was falling, and there was pain, and there was screaming.

Then it was dark.

===============Zrrrrrr! ===============

Mikado stood shocked. One minute he and Anri were being led by gunpoint to who knows where. The next, an alien falls from the sky and scares away the thugs with its metal legs.

_'Heh, guess miracles do happen.'_

There was really only one problem.

The alien was obviously gravely injured. Its guts were spilling out of its chest cavity, and the stomach-intestine thing was ripped in two, leaking the alien's fluids all over the ground.

He needed medical help. Now.

"He needs help." Anri spoke up, voicing Mikado's thoughts.

Mikado nodded, before an idea struck him. "Shinra! We can take him to Shinra. He should be able to help. I think…"

Anri nodded. "Shinra and Celty's apartment is close by-"

_'It is?'_

"-so we should be able to get him there without too many people noticing him."

"Okay. Okay, good, yeah." Mikado stuttered as the last five minutes began to process in his mind, "Is,-is this for real? Is that thing really an alien?"

Anri stared at the injured thing before her, and thought for a few seconds. Finally, she responded, "It might be or it might not. Either way we've got to help it."

Mikado nodded, "Alright. Let's get him to Shinra."

After taking a few stomach-churning moments to put his organs back inside him, Mikado and Anri wrapped the alien in Mikado's jacket and set out for Celty and Shinra's apartment.

After walking a few minutes, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible, Mikado suddenly felt some doubts creep up on him. "Anri, are we doing the right thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, should we really be doing this? What if he's hostile? What if the police find out?"

Anri remained silent for a few seconds, before speaking, "He might be, we don't know. But regardless, we should still help him."

"Yeah, you're right. This is just a bit much."

"I know what you mean. This is a lot to take in."

Mikado chuckled a little, drawing the attention of Anri, "What's so funny?"

"Well, look at us. I'm the head of The Dollars, my best friend was the head of the Yellow Scarves, you're possessed by a magical sword, and we are not only on good terms with the strongest man in Ikebukero, but we're also friends with a headless woman."

He laughed some more. "We've seen so many strange things it's not even funny. The way I see it, it was only a matter of time before an alien showed up."

Anri cracked a small smile at the thought. "I agree with you. It simply wouldn't be Ikebukero without things being strange."

They both smiled at the thought, before Anri grew serious again, "We should probably hurry. The sooner we get him to Shinra, the better."

Mikado nodded in agreement, before both increased their pace and hurried to the only one they knew of who could or even be willing to save an alien's life.

Author's notes: I probably should have been doing this sooner, but I'm new at this, which is why I'm going to ask you politely to review so that I can get better and avoid making mistakes that are missed by both myself and my friend/editor. So please, review.


End file.
